For Sasuke
by LiHaru
Summary: Bad Summary.. Dewasa bukan alasan untuk menjadikan dirimu egois. SasuNaru. Yaoi.


**For Sasuke ...**

 **By LiHaru**

 **This story is belong to me, but the chara belong to Masashi kishimoto Sensei.**

 _For Sasuke_

 _kita bertemu dalam umur belasan tahun dan kita jatuh bersama kedalam sebuah hubungan yang mungkin lebih dari ratusan tahun._

 _Menggambarkan seluruh kehidupan yang kita lalui untuk menjadi dewasa memang sangat sulit, menjadi dewasa memang tidak semenyenangkan yang kita bayangkan saat kita masih mengenakan sebuah almamater, senyum yang tulus dan wajah yang bersinar.. semuanya menjadi begitu mudah, menjadi dewasa untuk mengerti orang lain, menjadi dewasa untuk tersenyum, menjadi dewasa untuk diri sendiri._

 _Saat tangan kecil ini dilepas untuk menggapai yang kita inginkan, kita berjalan melewati batas teratas yang kita mampu, melihat dengan mata yang bersinar, ketika kau terjatuh dan tersandung sebuah batu yang besar, kau akan menangis, itu tidak apa-apa, menangis bukan hal yang akan membuatmu terlihat menyedihkan, tapi itu sebuah bentuk penyempurnaan yang ada dalam perasaan mu._

 _Saat sebuah bintang dilangit jatuh, kau akan berfikir "Dapatkah aku memilikinya? bisakah aku masukkan kedalam saku ku?", tentu, kau bisa memilikinya, seperti kau memiliki pikiran mu sendiri, kau dapat membuat segala hal menjadi nyata._

 _"Aku jatuh cinta" saat kau menemukan sebuah perasaan_  
 _yang di miliki orang dewasa, memangnya cinta itu hanya dimiliki orang dewasa? Tidak, cinta bisa dimiliki siapapun, dan yang berbeda hanya cara mengapresiasikannya saja._

 _Tapi kenapa menjadi dewasa sangat menyakitkan..._

 _Menjadi dewasa penuh dengan kesalah pahaman dan perbedaan, menjadi dewasa membuat ku sedih... Aku ingin menjadi anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, tertawa sesuka yang ku ingin, menangis sekeras yang aku ingin tanpa harus menahan rasa malu..._

 _Aku ingin pergi ke masa aku berada di dalam pelukkan kedua orang tua ku..._

 _Aku tidak ingin menjadi dewasa..._

 _Karena orang dewasa sangat rumit.._

 _Karena kau berubah menjadi orang dewasa yang sulit aku mengerti._

 _Kau bukan dewasa... Tapi kau egois._

 _Untuk seseorang yang jauh dari genggaman hati ku..._

 _Kita menjadi dewasa bersama, tapi maaf aku mengingkari janji... Karena aku ingin menjadi anak kecil... aku tidak ingin menjadi dewasa_  
 _karena mungkin aku akan menyakiti mu karena aku akan menjadi egois..._

 _"Sasuke..."_

 _Nama seseorang yang menganganggap dirinya telah dewasa._

 _Dia sekarang tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa._

 _Entah kenapa sikap dewasanya membuatku kehilangan dirinya.._

 _Bukan karena dia pergi meninggalkan ku.._

 _Bukan..._

 _Karena dia telah menjauhkan perasaannya, dan itu menyakiti perasaan ku sangat dalam._

 _Dia bilang aku tidak akan menjadi dewasa kalau aku terus berada di sampingnya._

 _Kalau aku terus mengikuti langkah panjang nya._

 _Kalau aku terus berada disisinya._

 _Ia bilang ia lelah melihat ku bersikap seperti ini._

 _Ia bilang ia lelah dengan ku._

 _Dia lelah dengan ku yang tak pernah menjadi dewasa._

 _Aku ingin tau, apa itu dewasa, aku ingin melihat nya dari mu._

 _ **"Naruto sekarang kita tidak berusia 5 tahun seperti dulu, kita sudah dewasa, bersikaplah yang sewajarnya"**_

 _Kita memang tidak berada di usia itu sekarang... Tapi Sasuke aku merindukan sikap mu saat kau berusia 5 tahun._

 _ **"Dobe kau sakit?! Seharusnya kau pergi ke dokter bukan ke kantor ku! Jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku pusing!"**_

 _Sasuke.. Kau lupa, kau lah obat ku... Bukan dokter... Bahkan saat kau sudah menjadi dewasa kau melupakan hal-hal manis._

 _ **"Happy birthday.."**_

 _Hanya sebuah kartu putih yang kau tinggalkan di meja makan... Apakah ini cara orang dewasa menyatakan ucapan selamat ulang tahun._

 _Sasuke apa kau lelah dengan ku? Apa kau bosan hidup dengan ku selama ini... Dan apa kau lelah mencintaiku... Apa kau lelah dengan ku yang tidak ingin menjadi dewasa seperti mu?_

 _ **"Dobe jangan menelepon, aku sibuk, kita bicara dirumah okay? Bye"**_

 _Sasuke... Aku hanya ingin bilang aku mencintaimu... Sebegitu sibuk kah menjadi dewasa seperti mu?_

 _ **"Dobe kau dimana?! Jangan seperti anak kecil menghilang seperti ini, kau membuat ku cemas setiap saat, apa kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu? Kau itu sudah besar, bersikaplah dewasa!"**_

 _Sasuke kau tau... Aku memang tidak bisa seperti apa yang kau inginkan..._

 _ **"Sasuke.."**_

 _ **"Ya"**_

 _Bisakah kau tatap aku? Aku sedang bicara..._

 ** _"Aku ingin.."_**

 ** _"Kau ingin apa? Cepat katakan, aku sibuk."_**

 ** _"Sebaiknya aku tulis di memo saja."_**

 ** _"Taruh di situ nanti aku baca, kau tidurlah ini sudah larut."_**

 ** _"Selamat malam.."_**

 _ **"Malam.."**_

 _Bahkan sedetik pun kau tidak menatap ku..._

 _Aku tau sekarang..._

 _Sasuke aku akan menjadi dewasa... Terimakasih telah membuatku memikirkan semua ini..._

.

...  
...

 _"Untuk Sasuke... Terimakasih... Kau telah membuatku menjadi dewasa... Maaf kan aku yang selama ini menjadi beban mu... Maaf kan aku yang sulit tumbuh dewasa seperti mu... Maafkan aku yang membuat hubungan kita menjadi sulit untuk mu... Aku akan belajar menjadi seperti mu... Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa mengisi seluruh hati mu dengan kedewasaan.. Agar kita seimbang... Kau tau... Kenapa aku selalu berada di sisi mu dan mengabaikan masa depan ku, itu bukan karena aku tidak punya masa depan... Atau aku tidak memiliki pikiran dewasa... Itu karena aku ingin mengiringi masa depan mu... Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa mendorong mu untuk bangkit saat kau jatuh.. Tapi aku tersadar, saat kau bilang kau tidak membutuh kan itu... Aku sadar, dan sekarang aku akan menuruti keinginan mu... Untuk mencari masa depan ku... Aku akan menjadi seseorang terhebat di dunia... Apa itu cukup membuat mu bangga dan membuat mu menganggap aku dewasa? Sasuke besok aku akan menggapai semua itu... Apa boleh sebelum aku pergi aku minta satu permintaan? Aku ingin kau memeluk ku seperti saat kita masih menggunakan almamater waktu SMA dulu, sepertinya itu adalah permintaan yang sulit... Seharusnya aku mengungkapkan ini secara langsung...tapi saat itu kau bilang kau sibuk... Aku hanya ingin bilang terimakasih dan maaf... Sasuke aku mencintaimu...sampai jumpa.."_

Sasuke gemetar... Tangannya gemetar...

Ia berlari menuju kamar untuk melihat Naruto, apa surat yang Naruto tulis itu benar. Sasuke melihat lemari pakaian yang sudah kosong, ternyata Naruto benar-benar pergi...

Sekarang Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa sikap nya selama ini salah... Bahwa kebodohannya benar-benar membuat kesalahan besar.

Sasuke membungkam seluruh perasaannya dan ia gantikan dengan rasa rasional nya... Sasuke melupakan seluruh rasa cintanya dengan ambisinya menjadi sesosok pria dewasa yang sukses.

Hingga ia tau... Ia menyingingkirkan seseorang yang selalu berada di sisinya dengan rasa egois nya.

Sasuke menyesal...

Sasuke menyesal...

Ia kembali mengingat masa-masa dimana jiwa anak kecil dalam hatinya masih ada... Dan Sasuke sadar... Ternyata sampai saat ini ia belum tumbuh menjadi dewasa... Bahkan ia menjadi kekanakkan melebihi anak kecil... ia sendiri tidak tau apa itu arti dewasa... Karena sesungguhnya ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri... Karena ia tumbuh menjadi orang egois bukan dewasa...

Sasuke ingin kembali... Ia ingin kembali melewati waktu dan pergi ke masa yang penuh dengan perasaan kasih yang ia miliki untuk Naruto.

 **END**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
